The Repercussions of Petulance
by reading is my addiction
Summary: Carlisle has warned me countless times about my temper. I should have called upon those warnings before I let it get the best of me. WARNING: This story contains corporal punishment, i.e. spanking.


**Disclaimer: **_I do **NOT** own __anything __Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**WARNING:** This story contains corporal punishment._

_

* * *

_

I knew I was in trouble. It had been a while since I'd seen Carlisle this angry. He is really a very patient man, who doesn't anger easily. And he truly loathes having to punish any of us, avoiding it as much as possible.

I sighed. I was mad at myself for getting into this predicament, sure, but mostly I was down about upsetting Carlisle. I hated that I was forcing him to do something he despised. He has warned me countless times about my temper. I should have called upon those warnings before I let it get the best of me. I had said (or rather yelled) some harsh, almost cruel, things to Rosalie, that I didn't really mean. I had also broken a piece of furniture in my rage. She had relentlessly provoked my temper but I couldn't help but be embarrassed of my behavior. Carlisle, who had returned home in the midst of my… reaction… was furious.

I heard Carlisle outside the door before he knocked. He was still pretty angry, his mind buzzing with disappointment as he thought of what landed me in so much trouble. I cleared my throat.

"Come in." I said softly.

He opened the door and stepped into the room. Turning slightly, he closed the door behind him a little harder than necessary and it shut with a loud snap. I winced. He stood for a moment, looking at me, before he walked over. He sat beside me on the black leather sofa, letting out a slight huff before turning to look at me. He didn't speak, and didn't attempt to hide his thoughts of disappointment either. After a moment, I couldn't stand it.

"I'm sorry Carlisle." I said quietly, internally wincing at the anxiety in my voice.

He remained silent for another moment, and I shifted nervously on the couch. Listening to his thoughts I realized he was trying to calm himself a bit more. It was only when he succeeded, that he spoke.

"I'm very disappointed in you Edward. How could you say such things to your sister? And on top of that, destroying furniture? I really expected better of you." I shifted my gaze to the floor at his words, feeling rather ashamed of myself. "You know I hate to have to do this Edward, but under the circumstances I feel it is appropriate. I will not tolerate such spiteful and hurtful behavior." I nodded, still staring at the floor.

I heard him let out a heavy sigh. He sat looking at me another moment and I couldn't help but shift uncomfortably again under his gaze. I was getting more and more anxious.

_Stand up and unfasten your trousers son_. I swallowed hard at the mental command. Slowly, I rose to my feet. When I reached his right side, I hesitated, childishly reluctant to continue.

_Edward Anthony._ He warned.

I swallowed again, and slowly removed my belt, folding it and placing it neatly on the end of the sofa, before I undid my jeans.

Carlisle reached over and gave them a yank, causing them to pool at my feet, then quickly positioned me over his lap. As he moved to remove my underwear, however, I suddenly panicked. Before I could stop it, an alarmed sound escaped my throat as I scrambled to hear who was in the house. But I couldn't concentrate enough through my apprehension. Sensing my sudden panic, Carlisle stopped and gently rubbed my upper back in an attempt to soothe.

_It's alright, Edward. It's only a–_ I cut off his thought with a quick shake of my head as I tried in vain to concentrate. He continued to rub my back, confused and concerned at my obvious distress. Then he understood.

This time he spoke out loud. His voice was soft and soothing. "No one is home, son. It's alright. Calm down."

I felt myself relax slightly. Of course he would have asked them to leave. Carlisle and I had lived alone together a long while before anyone else had entered the picture. The first time he went to spank me after our family had grown, I kind of flipped. I was, and still am, very private and well… though I hate to admit it… somewhat sensitive. Taking a spanking is distressing enough, but the thought of anyone listening in on something like that was… completely terrifying. I had never really fought Carlisle on a punishment before that, and he was more than a little concerned with my unexpected panic when he attempted to take me over his knee. Since he had learned the reason for my distress, he has always asked the family to leave at times such as these.

He gave me another moment before he again moved to remove my underwear. After he tugged them down to my knees he spoke.

"Why are you about to receive this spanking Edward?" I squirmed nervously on his lap. He always made sure we understood the reason we were getting punished before he started. And somehow it always made the situation that much more uncomfortable.

"Because… I…" I swallowed. "I let my temper get the best of me."

_And?_ He asked silently.

"I… I was spiteful to Rosalie… and broke the coffee table. I'm so sorry Carlisle." I Whispered.

Carlisle gently rubbed my lower back to show his approval and my anxiety skyrocketed. All the formalities were out of the way, and Carlisle was steeling his mind for the task ahead. I didn't have much time to be anxious.

The first hard smack landed right in the center of my backside. I grimaced at the sharp sting, but otherwise didn't react. I was determined to keep it together. But as the next few burning swats found their target, it wasn't looking promising.

Carlisle, though ever the gentle, caring paternal figure, gave one hell of a spanking. After a minute or two I couldn't keep still. My feet started to drum a little, and my hands gripped the couch cushion a little tighter. It was taking everything to stay quiet as he put a fire into my backside.

Smack after smack landed and I was getting desperate as the pace started to quicken. My eyes screwed shut and after a particularly hard swat I whimpered. It was getting to be too much. I wasn't going to hold out much longer. As if he sensed it, Carlisle started to lecture as he continued to rain down stinging spanks.

"I am so disappointed in you." He began, accentuating each word with a swift, sharp smack. "You know better than this. How many times will I be forced to punish you because your temper? You are my eldest child, and what I witnessed earlier did not illustrate your years well Edward."

His spanks intensified with his lecture and my legs began kicking in earnest. I squirmed on his lap, trying to no avail to avoid his hand. I was whimpering and grunting and my eyes were prickling with tears that couldn't fall. I unclenched the sofa and folded my arms, partly to keep from breaking the couch and partly to keep myself from trying to cover my burning posterior. I buried my face in them to stifle my increasing cries.

"You are part of a family Edward." He continued, raising his right knee to expose my sit-spots.

I let out a yelp as he began to focus on the sensitive skin there. "OH!"

"You are never to treat your family in such a disrespectful and hurtful manner. And you will apologize to your sister when she returns. Am I making myself clear?" He landed 5 especially hard spanks to my sit-spots.

"Y..yyess.. AH!" I howled out in response. I was a mess. I was wriggling, kicking and crying out with each spank. My body was wracking with tearless sobs and the pain in my backside was getting so intense I couldn't help but start to plead.

"I..I..II.. sor…s..sorry!! OH, OW!!!!" I cried. "Pl…ple..please! no..noo more!!"

"I hope I will not have to repeat this lesson." Carlisle said, slowing his pace a bit, but keeping the spanks at the same intensity.

"Nn..nnoo.. s.. sssir!! P..pp..please!!" I was crying out of control now, my backside was throbbing. Carlisle continued the spanking a little longer waiting until I no longer squirmed or kicked, but just lay defeated over his lap, sobbing into my arms. He stopped the second I broke but I was in such distress that I did not notice at first. Carlisle rubbed my lower back in comfort as I cried over his knees.

I let out a pained yelp when he replaced my underwear, pulling it up over my blazing posterior. He then gently sat me up on his lap positioning me so that my sore backside hung off his lap and my head was cradled into his shoulder. And as I had done after every spanking since the very first time he pulled me over his lap, I clung to him, fingers digging into his shirt as I sobbed. It's childish, but I've never cared, I needed the comfort and from his thoughts I knew he needed to give it. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, rocking slightly.

"Shhh now. It's over. You're forgiven. It's alright." I continued to cry into his shirt as he soothed. "Ok…Ok son. Alright. There now. Deep breaths. Come on. That's it." Slowly, I calmed myself down, face still buried in his shoulder. After a few more minutes he moved me back to look into my face.

"Edward." He said softly. "It pains me to punish you so. You are my son, and I love you very much. But know, that no matter if you are 110 or 400, behavior like that will get you over my knee faster than you can blink." I nodded, my breath still hitching every so often, my eyes downcast. He lifted my chin with his finger, forcing my eyes to his. "I love you, son. Everything is alright now."

"I love you too, father." I whispered and heard his (mental) burst of pleasure at the endearment. It always pleased him that I thought of him as a father as much as he thought of me as a son. And no matter how many years he's known it, it still has that effect on him.

"Alright now?" He asked. I nodded. "Good. How about the two of us go on a hunt?" I nodded again as he stood us up. I winced at the movement and rubbed my sore backside.

"I'll give you a minute, and meet you on the porch when you're ready." He said softly. He ruffled my hair affectionately and then disappeared from the room. I stood for a moment longer trying to rub out some of the burn before moving to my closet. I carefully pulled on some loose-fitting flannel bottoms.

As I made my way downstairs to meet him, I heard Carlisle thinking about how much he hopes he won't have to punish me again anytime soon. And with my backside still throbbing, I couldn't agree more.

* * *

**_A/N:_** I hope you enjoyed this story! _Please, please review!_


End file.
